kaze no stigma, a new beginning
by anime-freak219
Summary: a brand new time for a brand new adventure, no spoilers from me, you'll just have to read and find out
1. Chapter 1, a vacation worth not remember

Ayano had just gotten out of school for spring break and she was looking forward to the trip her and her father, Jugo, had planned. she quickly headed towards her home where she found her father sick in bed.

"Father, are you ok?"

"i'm -cough- fine. i'm going to have to have -cough- Kazuma take you on your vacation."

"WHAT! NO!" Ayano said as Kazuma walked through the door.

"You wanted to see me ju-. Whoa, you don't look so good." kazuma sat next to Jugo.

"Yeah, well i don't think i'm gonna be ok to go on vacation with you." Ayano gave Kazuma a sarcastic look.

"Kazuma, -cough- i want you to take care of Ayano."

"Sure thing Jugo."

later that day Ayano got her suitcase ready and packed up all of her necessary stuff. "Ayano! Kazuma! Wait up!" Ren said running with a suitcase."Jugo said that i should come along."

"Great, get in Ren." Kazuma said happily.

later when they finally stopped Ayano looked out her window and saw a big hotel building and had an amazed look on her face.

As they checked into the hotel Ren heard a familiar voice. "Ren! i'm so happy to see you." Kanon came up and gave Ren the biggest hug ever. She turned to see Ayano and Kazuma and she bowed. "Its nice to see you again, it feels like forever since we had last seen each other."

"Same to you." Ayano said with a smile.

"Ayano, we have to get to our rooms before we can do anything." Kazuma whispered in Ayano's ear.

"Oh yeah. Ren you can hang out with Kanon if you want. We'll meet up with you later." Ayano said happily.

"Yeah that would be great." Kanon grabbed Ren's arm and walked him to a park outside the hotel.

The elevator ride was very awkward for Ayano, but Kazuma was very comfortable, Ayano could've sworn she heard Kazuma snore. She chuckled a little bit and Kazuma peaked at her, when she spotted him she just cleared her throat and blushed.

The elevator opened and more people came in, the pushed Kazuma closer to Ayano and her already blushed face turned even more red as he pushed her against the wall."Oops, sorry Ayano." "You are such and idiot." Ayano said with her face down.

They finally got to their rooms and it was then where they realized that the hotel made a mistake and put both Ayano and Kazuma in the same room. **This was all Jugo's idea, he's trying to set me and Ayano up again. Well might as well go with it.** Kazuma thought to himself.

Ayano dropped her stuff on one of the two beds and started unpacking. "Umm, can you turn around." Ayano told Kazuma and he listened, but he was being his pervy self and peaked. he saw the creamy color of her back and he felt a small tingle. She turned around and so did he. "Ok, you can look now." she said. Kazuma turned around to see ayano in a strapless floral dress. "So where are you taking me?"

"Excuse me?" Kazuma said confused. "Where are you taking me to eat?"

"Well, i dont know. Where do you want to go?"Kazuma said with a forced smile. "We are in a five star hotel, with a fancy restaurant. Where else are you going to take me?"

"Well let me get changed and then i'll take you to the restaurant downstairs. Kazuma grabbed his suit and got changed. As soon as he was done he saw that Ayano had done something else to her look, her hair was curled and up in a bun. She was wearing a little bit of eye shadow and some lip gloss. Kazuma just stood there in amazement. "Well, are we going or not?" Kazuma handed his arm and Ayano greatly wrapped her arm in his and they greatfully walked towards the hotel restaurant.

"Well, father did good." Ayano commented to break the ice. Kazuma just looked at her. She just blushed in embarrassment. The waiter showed up and handed them some wine and some pasta. Kazuma reached over to get something and accidentally spilled the pasta all over Ayano. "Ugh, really Kazuma? This is a new dress." Ayano tried to wipe it off and started cursing under her breathe. Kazuma got up and sat next to Ayano to try and help her get the pasta out. He grabbed a napkin and started rubbing her stomache, Ayano started to blush. Kazuma tried to get another napkin and spilled more pasta on Ayano but it was on her face instead of her dress. Kazuma got even closer and Ayano was both mad and blushing. She quickly got up and headed for the room

this is definately one vacation she won't want to remember.


	2. Chapter 2, whats up with Ren?

When Ayano, Kazuma, and Ren finally got to the hotel Ren spotted Kanon and Ren was pulled away to a nearby park nad they spent their day there together.

"Isn't this sweet Ren?" Kanon asked, her arms locked in with Ren's.

"Why couldn't Tatsuya come?" Ren asked. Kanon pulled away and said, "I tried to call that gorilla but his mom picked up and she said that he was sick."

"Oh," "Yeah. Oh my gosh! Look Ren theres an ice-cream stand, wanna get some?" Kanon asked as she pulled Ren to the stand.

They got their ice-cream and sat under a cherry blossom tree. Kanon spotted a coupl on a carriage ride and felt a little weird. She looked up to see Ren's calm but blushing face. "Ren?" Kanon softly shook Ren. "You know I'll always be here if you wanna talk." Ren just looked at her and took a deep breathe.

"I fell in love with a girl and her name was Ayumi, she was treated horribly by her clan members. She died protecting me, and now i'm afraid to love anyone else." Kanon felt a a great sensation of guilt and betrayal. She closed in on Ren and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I will never leave you Ren, I love you. And as long as you're here with me you'll never be alone. I promised you I'd wait for you, and I'm still waiting." Ren sat there with a smile and his face red as a rose.

Kanon looked at the sky and she saw the sunset and she layed her head down on Ren's shoulder. Before they knew it they were holding hands, and they heard something shoot up in the air. There was fireworks. Kanon pulled Ren up and they stood and watched the beautiful fireworks.

**I still don't get why she likes me, a girl like her would be into my cool older brother, Kazuma. But she is really sweet and cute.** Ren thought to himself as her held Kanon in his arms. They had spent the rest of their time together. They played and swung and they had a great time together.

They made their way back to the hotel, and there they met up with Ayano who was crying. "Oh, Ayano, are you ok?" Ren asked as he sat next to Ayano. "Kazuma ruined my dinner!" Ren gave Ayano a comforting hug and he left Ayano to fix this problem among herself. Ren and Kanon were right outside the door to the hotel room. "Well i should get back to my room, i'll see you tomorrow." Kanon leaned in to give Ren another kiss on the cheek but he moved his head and they accidentally kissed on the lips. Ren shot back and blushed a deep scarlet. "Oh, im sorry Ren i didnt mean-" Kanon was cut off by a peck on the cheek."Its ok, it was my fault. You are right, its getting late i will see you tomorrow."

**well there it is, Ren gets his spotlight. the next chapter will be better i promise. chapter 3, a great first date?**


	3. Chapter 3, great first date?

**Chapter 3, A great first date?**

****Ayano was sitting on the bed when Kazuma walked into the room. With her back to Kazuma, Ayano was silently crying. "Well, looks like someone didn't like the food." kazuma joked as he sat down next to Ayano. "Get away from me Kazuma, you already caused me enough damage tonight."

Kazuma put his arm around Ayano and tried to comfort her. "Hey, look at me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Ayano's eyes were still with tears. "I hate you Kazuma, why do you even try to make me feel better?" Ayano's eyes filled with more tears.

Kazuma knelt on the floor and looked up at Ayano. "I get payed to look after you and if Ayano isn't happy the Kazuma doesn't get payed as much." Kazuma joked. "Kazuma! That doesn't help!" Ayano complained with tears running down her cheek. Kazuma wiped the tears from her cheek and Ayano blushed.

**Oh my gosh! My heart is racing!** Ayano thought to herself. Before she knew it she leaned in and gave Kazuma a kiss on the cheek. **Oh no, i didn't mean to do that!** Ayano's face went a deep scarlet.

"Okay. How 'bout I make it up to you, we can go out for desert. We can get whatever you want." Kazuma suggested. "Really?" Ayano said with lust in her eyes. "Lets go!" Ayano grabbed Kazuma's hand and leaded him towards the elevator. they went to the ice-cream shop in the lobby. They sat in a booth and Ayano ordered one thing and Ayano and Kazuma had to share it.

"Did you really have to order the seven layer sundae?" Kazuma looked at it with confused eyes. Ayano just picked up her spoon and started digging into the sundae. **Man, she is such a pig. **Kazuma thought to himself. Ayano stopped to look at Kazuma. "What?" Ayano looked confused. "Oh, nothing really, just a girl pigging out on ice-cream." Kazuma chuckled at his own comment. Ayano just gave Kazuma an evil look. "Do you want some?" Ayano said with her teeth clenched and a forced smile. Kazuma just picked up his spoon and started eating away.

Ayano kept pulling the bowl away from kazuma, and he eventually got tired of it so he moved to Ayano's seat. Ayano blushed but she just kept going at it and pulled the ice-cream away from Kazuma. "Quit it, or your gonna spill it all over yourself." Kazuma demanded, and he was rite, after Ayano got really mad and pulled the bowl so hard it slipped out of her hands and it spilled all over her. "See what you did Kazuma!" Ayano blamed kazuma. Me? It was your fault, i told you to stop, and you have the nerve to blame me?" Kazuma took a deep breathe and walked out of the booth and out into the lobby. Ayano stood up and saw many eyes looking at her. "He has some issues." She said with a smile and walked out to try and catch up with him.

When she finally caught up with him he was standing still looking at the second floor balcony. "Kazuma? What is it?" Out of nowhere a fireball shot out at Ayano. Kazuma quickly shot in front of her. "Now would be a could time to call Enrhiaha princess." Ayano tried to call Enrhiaha (i dont know how to spell Enrhiaha) but someone, or something, stopped Ayano from doing so. She was quickly suspended from the balcony.

"Kazuma!" Ayano yelled for help but Kazuma was stunned in place as he saw what he never expected to really happen. His worst nightmare.

**oops, sorry, can't let you know just yet. stay tuned in and you'll find out, chapter four. **


End file.
